


Here comes the rain again [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Gen, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Six simple portraits of my favorite characters in the rain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Here comes the rain again [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Legend of Arslan' is over now. And all the characters are free to do what they want. Let the fans dream about the alternative happy-ending for all they love.


End file.
